eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
United States
The United States competes in 3 of the 4 Eurovision Discord Network events, being the Eurovision Americas Song Contest, the Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest, and the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest. At the Eurovision Americas Song Contest The United States has participated in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest seven times since its debut in the first edition. The country is one of the only thirteen countries to be present at the first edition, and has not been absent in any contest. Their highest ever placement has been 2nd at the first and seventh editions with Lizzo's song «''Juice''». and Wrabel's song «''The Village''» respectively. Wrabel has gotten more points, with 341. Since the introduction of the semi-final round in the third edition of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest, the United States has failed to reach the final on one occasion, and has reached the top ten five times throughout their history, with Lizzo and Wrabel second (I and VII), Sofi Tukker fourth (V), Normani ft. 6LACK fifth (IV), Kim Petras sixth (VI) and Plastique Tiara ninth (II). The United States have yet to win EASC and have never finished in last place. Participants in EASC Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Fourth/Fifth place : Last place : Overall last place Bold indicates the best result, so far, that the country has achieved in the contest. Voting history Since the 1st edition, United States' voting history is as follows: At the Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest In the Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest, the United States has participated ever since the first edition, in which they finished 3rd in Buenos Aires, Argentina, with Mason Ramsey and the song «''Twang''». They have finished in the top 10 in the Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest once, with Mason Ramsey third (I). The United States have yet to win an edition of JEASC and have never finished in last place. Participants in JEASC Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Fourth/Fifth place : Last place Bold indicates the best result, so far, that the country has achieved in the contest. At the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest The United States joined the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest 'as a guest country starting in the second edition of the contest, along with Chile. The country uses the 50 song, 50 state, 4 network national selection ''Superstars & Stripes to decide their entry. The contest is held simultaneously on ABC, NBC, CBS and FOX, the "Big Four" television networks in the country, and decides who will broadcast EAPSC as well. The first winner was Caroline Polachek, representing the state of Louisiana with the song «So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings». They have reached the top 10 in the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest on zero occasions. The United States have yet to win an edition of EAPSC and have never finished in last place. Participants in EAPSC '''Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Fourth/Fifth place : Last place : Overall last place Bold indicates the best result, so far, that the country has achieved in the contest. National Selections Main Articles: Make Music Great Again and Superstars & Stripes The United States holds 2 national selections to decide their entries for the Eurovision Americas Song Contest and the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest. Make Music Great Again, or MMGA for short, decides the United States entry for EASC. For the first few editions, it was held internally, meaning that the actual entry was decided by the members of the US delegation. However, it has taken leaps and bounds to become an actual national selection, with 12 acts taking part in the main show, 8 decided by the delegation, 3 via open submissions from other users, and 1 from a 4 song pre-selection entitled Make Music Great Again: Independence. Winners include Lizzo, Plastique Tiara, Sofi Tukker and Kim Petras. Superstars & Stripes, or S&S for short, decides the United States entry for EAPSC. In it, all 50 states are each represented by a song from an American artist, whether or not the artist comes from that state. The states are then separated into 4 heats based on their geographical region within the US, with 12 or 13 songs competing. 3 acts from each heat advance to a 13 song final, with the final one decided by a Second Chance round featuring the 4th place states from each heat. The winner of the final represents the United States at EAPSC, and the broadcasting network is decided by what heat the song belonged to. Category:Countries in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:United States in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:North America in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:List of countries at the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest